Guile
|-|Street Fighter II-IV = |-|Street Fighter V = Summary Guile (ガイル Gairu) is a video game character in Capcom's Street Fighter series of fighting games, introduced in Street Fighter II. Although his role in the Street Fighter story was at first minimal, he is considered the third leading and best male character in the series, after Ryu and Ken, largely due to his effectiveness as a character and his popularity. Guile is a tough man, both physically and mentally, who takes pride in family and is a loving husband and father to his own family. A stoic man at heart, Guile's calm and emotionless exterior actually hides the rage within him after Charlie's death. Although loyal to the military and the United States, Guile is extremely persistent. He is so driven to find out who betrayed him in the jungles of Thailand, and to try and get at M. Bison, that he would even put that over his duties with both his family and the Air Force. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Guile Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 38 in Street Fighter 3 Classification: Human, Major of the United States Air Force Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use Chii based attacks, Expert in the use of military combat tactics and expert wrestler Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Managed to fight off Juri and Vega) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (His attacks can break the sound barrier, and keep up with other characters on his level) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ via power-scaling Durability: Small Town level+ (Took a beating from Juri and survived her best attack) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Very skilled combatant and tactician. He is a major in the United States Air Force U.S.A.F and the Air Force Fighting Champion) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Techniques: *'Sonic Boom:' The user throws a crescent-shaped wave of energy with a quick arm motion that breaks the sound barrier. *'Sonic Blade:' Guile spins up sonic energy to create a stationary vertical Sonic Boom projectile. *'Sonic Cross:' By throwing a Sonic Boom immediately after using Sonic Blade, Guile can power up it into a 2-hit attack. *'Flash Kick:' The user performs a backflip, kicking his opponent harshly as he does. The attack is almost instantaneous, and the arc of the kick leaves a flash in its wake. *'Double Flash:' Guile performs a Flash Kick and continues with another Flash Kick that hits heavier as he follows up with an intermediate transitional kick with his adjacent leg as he flips forward. *'Solid Puncher:' Guile charges his fists with ki energy. This allows him to throw up to four extra Sonic Boom attacks in quick succession. *'Sonic Hurricane:' Guile unleashes a massive Sonic Boom which whirls in place directly in front of him, dealing significant damage to any foe caught in it. The Level depends on how many hits it causes/how long it lasts. *'Flash Explosion:' Guile crouches before proceeding to deliver a multi-hitting Flash Kick. He then follows up with another multi-hitting Flash Kick. If this lands, Guile then finishes with a final, powerful Flash Kick. *'Sonic Tempest:' This move is activated when Guile uses Sonic Hurricane while Solid Puncher is still active. A stronger version of the Sonic Hurricane, it has wider range and more attack power. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Energy Users Category:Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Brawlers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Wrestlers